


Drink From Me

by AnnaSepulchre



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A/B/O dynamics (referenced), First Time, Lactation Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSepulchre/pseuds/AnnaSepulchre
Summary: Dan’s sore; Phil’s a good brother, and gives him a massage.





	Drink From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on February 28th, 2018.
> 
> **_Warnings:_** Please read the themes. It’s fic; it’s all consensual here. In real life, it wouldn’t be. Don’t drink breast milk from your brother’s tits.

Phil pauses outside of Dan’s room on his way back to his own from a late-night water trip, brow furrowed as he hears an odd noise drifting from it. He knocks on Dan’s door quietly, mindful of their parents down the hall.

“Dan?” he says quietly. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

Another whine, and then, sounding as though it’s through clenched teeth, a “come in”. Phil unlatches the door and slips in, trying to be silent as he shuts it behind him.

Dan had kicked the covers down to the foot of the bed sometime earlier in the night, and was now clutching a pillow to his chest with white knuckles, curled on his side. His eyes were a little watery in the streetlight shining in from outside and he was flushed, hair darker at the root with sweat.

Phil crosses small room in two strides, perching at the edge of his bed. “Dan, what’s wrong? Is it- do you need me to get mum and dad?” Dan scrunches his eyes shut and shakes his head. “If it’s something to do with- you don’t look good, and I’m not really…” Phil wrung his hands, finally reaching out to brush Dan’s damp hair from his forehead.

“It’s just… It’s embarrassing,” Dan whispers.

“You weren’t embarrassed to tell them you got knocked up.”

Dan scoffs, to Phil’s relief. “Whatever, it’s whatever. I can deal with it. This is just… It’s a side effect, and it’s weird, okay? And not comfortable.”

Phil pauses, scrolling back over Dan’s behavior in his head for the past few days (weird, but what else was new) and what he knows of omega biology (vanishingly little - thanks, segregated sex ed class).

“Is it… can I help? Do you want me to sleep here again?” Dan’s pregnancy had made him clingier, and Phil had taken to curling up in Dan’s bed most nights to give him someone to latch onto.

“I… maybe?” Dan’s eyes close and he breathes heavily through his nose for a few beats. “Don’t laugh, okay?”

“No promises.”

Dan glares at him, but his gaze softens slightly against Phil’s fond grin, his brother’s fingers still gently carding the hair back from his forehead.

“It’s… I’ve got tits coming in, and they’re sore, okay? And it’s like growing pains but way worse because it’s just like, I can feel my pulse in them, and it’s weird.”

Phil tries to swallow, but his throat comes back dry. He succeeds after a couple of tries and goes for a joke: “What, do you want me to massage them or something?”

Dan blinks up at his brother in the dusk of his room. “Honestly, if you could, I bet that would help. I’m so fucking sore-” he uncurls and winces, pillow falling to the side as he rolls onto his back, “-and it’s not the same if I try.”

Phil stares, hand dropping to the bed as Dan moves. The front of the t-shirt he’d worn to bed was noticeably stretched - the slight swell of his belly on his slim frame was nothing new, but the gentle curving slope of his chest was.

“I know, it’s weird,” Dan snaps. Phil blinks, meeting Dan’s eyes. “It’s not like I didn’t know it would happen, but it’s happened really early for me, and it hurts like a bitch.”

“So…” Phil clears his throat against the hoarseness in it. “Just… rub them?” He shifts a little closer on the bed.

“I mean, yeah. But like, hard, because they’re so fucking sore, Phil, you’ve got no idea.” Dan slides down the bed slightly, biting his lip as he moves and breathing hard. He lays back down, arms lifting above his head to rest on the pillow. Like that, his tits didn’t look quite as obvious, and Phil could breathe easier.

“Okay, let me know if it hurts in a not-good way, I guess?”

Dan scoffs again. “It all hurts, but a change in hurting would be welcome.”

Phil doesn’t respond, just braces himself with one arm on his little brother’s other side, and reaches out to gently squeeze one of his tits - Dan sucks in a sharp breath and Phil lets go, looking up at him worriedly.

“It’s fine, it’s just- it’s sore, it’s like rubbing a sore muscle,“ Dan says, face a little pink.

Phil laughs quietly. “Like you’d know anything about having a sore muscle.”

“Shut up and help me, you dick.”

Phil shakes his head, still smiling, and starts to squeeze and rub at Dan’s chest again. Dan’s breathing is laboured, but when Phil chances a glance at his face, his eyes are closed and his pink lips are parted.

Phil brings one of his legs up onto the bed, tucks it under him for balance, and starts to use his other hand for a proper massage. Dan lets out a little sound, but immediately follows it with a whispered “don’t stop”.

“Is it helping?” Phil whispers.

Dan squirms as Phil’s hands knead the soft tissue, cupping it and squeezing before pressing down. “It’s… yeah, it’s good, don’t- ah!”

Phil stops at the high, wounded sound, but Dan shakes his head and brings both hands down to clutch at Phil’s wrists. “Do that- again, whatever you did-”

Phil’s thumbs gently swipe over the clothed, stiff peaks of his nipples as he squeezes the soft flesh around it, and Dan jerks, hands tightening around Phil’s wrists.

“That, that- it made- fuck, it makes the pressure stop for a second, or change, it’s good-”

Dan’s head is tossed back, eyes shut; with his arms brought down to bracket his chest, his tits are more noticeable, and Phil swallows as he watches his large hands cup and knead at them. He squeezes them again, this time rolling Dan’s tight nipples between his thumb and forefinger, and Dan’s jaw drops, pushing his chest into Phil’s hands and dragging them closer.

“Fuck, don’t stop, it feels- so close-”

Phil’s cock swells in his pyjama bottoms, a heavy weight, and weakly he says, “Dan, maybe we shouldn’t-”

“Philly, please, don’t stop, this is- I need-”

Phil shuts his eyes in the face of Dan’s desperate begging, and he focuses on the give of the soft flesh of his brother’s tits, rolling and pinching at his nipples, feeling the throb of his own cock every time he squeezes at them and listening to Dan’s heavy breathing and muted whines.

“Ah, fuck, that’s it, keep-”

Suddenly, the drag of Dan’s shirt against his chest changes, and Phil’s thumbs brush against a damp patch over each nipple. Phil’s eyes open wide - Dan’s shirt was black, so nothing visible had changed, but it was undoubtedly wet under his thumbs.

Dan pants, eyes half-open, clutching at Phil’s wrists like he was going to spook.

“That’s… you’re wet,” Phil says dumbly, and Dan laughs a little.

“Thanks, genius. What do you think I got tits for?” Phil gently pinches his nipples again, and a little more liquid trickles out, making Dan’s breath stutter. “That’s what I meant by them coming in early.”

“Is that… are you feeling better?” Phil says, voice unsteady - he can’t stop swiping his thumb over the wet spots, feeling them expand just a little with every pass.

Dan’s breathing is uneven. “I mean, yeah, it’s- for now, it’s like- released? So I can probably…” Phil looks up and Dan’s face is pink, avoiding his eyes, “I guess, take care of it? Get the rest out.”

Dan’s fingertips are hot pinpricks of sensation against the thin skin of Phil’s wrist. Phil swallows. “Don’t you like… need suction? Like a pump, or…” He trails off.

Dan tries to laugh, but it isn’t quite authentic. “I’m not gonna ask you to suck on my tits. That’s probably a little too weird, even for us.”

Dan still hadn’t loosened his hold. Phil knows his brother well enough to read between the lines. “I could, though. It would fix this faster.”

Dan visibly swallows, fingertips tracing warm paths on Phil’s wrist. “Isn’t that… I don’t know, it could make something happen, like, hormonally, with you? Since you’re…”

“If something was gonna flip in my brain to like, wanna bond you or something, I think it would’ve already,” Phil says with a breathless laugh. His thumbs keep tracing circles over Dan’s nipples through the soaked cloth; he pinches them and lightly tugs and Dan chokes on a sound in his throat that goes straight to Phil’s cock. “This is already weird as hell, Dan,” he whispers. “Let me take care of you?”

“Fuck, yeah, okay. Okay,” Dan gasps. “Help me get my shirt off.”

Phil lets go of Dan’s tits to help him sit up; as Dan strips off his shirt, Phil swallows, taking in the smell of Dan’s pheromones so close, closing his eyes as Dan tosses his shirt to the side and lays back down.

“It’s fucking cold in here,” Dan laughs quietly, but with his eyes closed Phil can hear a tremor in his voice. Phil bites his lip and opens his eyes to see Dan spread out on his back, only in his boxer briefs, waistband stretched just slightly with his swollen belly. The soft handfuls of his tits were lifted slightly higher with Dan’s arms resting above his head; they were shiny in the low light with thin liquid. A small bead leaks from one nipple as Phil takes him in, and slides down over the curve of his breast.

“Sit up a little?” Phil asks, voice hoarse. He crawls up onto the bed, slotting between Dan’s spread legs as Dan sits back against the headboard; like this, his tits look even fuller, and Phil’s mouth waters. He braces himself on one hand, looking up at Dan’s face as he cups one full breast. Dan’s breaths are heavy, pupils blown as he watches Phil.

“You look good,” Phil whispers, before lowering his mouth to his brother’s taut nipple. Dan jerks underneath him and gasps as Phil brushes his soft tongue against it. Dan’s hand threads though Phil’s hair and holds him against his tit, and Phil drops his hips down to press against the bed. Inadvertently, Phil’s bare stomach presses against Dan’s hard cock through his briefs, and Dan’s hips snap up once before he stills them, shivers running through his frame.

“Fuck, yes, please, I need-” Dan shoves his palm in his mouth and bites down to muffle his moan as Phil starts to suck.

Phil groans, massaging Dan’s full tit with his free hand as Dan spills over his tongue - it’s warm and so, so sweet, and Phil can’t help pressing the flat of his tongue to it as he swallows down the first mouthful.

Distantly he hears Dan saying his name over and over again like a prayer, two hands cradling his head and holding Phil’s mouth to his breast like he was in danger of pulling away. He can feel the squirming thrusts of Dan’s hips against his belly as Dan’s whole body reacts to the relief Phil’s mouth brings. Phil tilts his head to press in closer, tongue working slow over Dan’s steadily leaking nipple, sucking gently and massaging his full, soft tit. Unconsciously, Phil rolls his hips against the mattress between Dan’s legs to relieve the pressure in his pulsing cock.

“Ah! Phil, Phil, don’t stop, please-”

Dan’s hard cock presses insistently at an angle against Phil’s stomach, and Phil couldn’t care less, so focused on drawing the almost-sickly sweet milk from his little brother’s giving body. Finally, the pulses slow to a trickle, and Phil pulls back, dragging his tongue over the tight little point as he catches his breath.

“Dan, fuck,” Phil slurs out, forehead resting on Dan’s chest as he cleans up Dan’s tit - slightly less swollen than before. “Taste so good.”

Dan moans, fingers still clutching Phil’s hair, and shifts beneath him.

“Please, I’m so- there’s still-” he gasps, tugging Phil’s head over to his other breast. Phil’s breath punches out of him as his open mouth brushes over Dan’s soaked nipple, and he nearly loses his balance in his haste to latch on and not spill a drop. Phil ends up half laying across his little brother, other hand massaging his sore tit as he sucks, the sweet and warm liquid rushing over his tongue and making him dizzy.

Beneath him, Dan’s body seizes up, fingers tightening in his hair and body rolling against Phil. Phil moans into his mouthful, wanting to clutch Dan close and drink from him forever. His stomach presses against a warm, damp spot against the front of Dan’s boxers, and Dan’s hips twitch with sensitivity. Phil’s hips rock against the mattress, the pulsing in his cock growing into warm tendrils that creep along his lower back.

The sweet, thick liquid finally thins out, only a trickle leaking from Dan’s tit. Phil stops sucking, but still licks at the thinned-out milk.

“God, Dan,” Phil mumbles, hips still rolling against the bed. “Look so- tastes so good, don’t- whenever you need me, just ask-”

“Phil,” Dan whispers. “Don’t stop, ’s so nice-”

Phil kisses at Dan’s raw nipple, then kisses underneath at the soft swell of his tit. “Not gonna, I’ll suck you whenever, please-”

Dan’s whine cuts him off, and Phil jolts when he realizes he’s a hair’s breadth from coming between his little brothers legs. He tries to pull away, but the sight of Dan disheveled beneath him with slick-shiny full little tits is enough to push him unbearably close to the edge.

“Fuck, Dan-” Phil drops his head back to Dan’s chest, guided by Dan’s hands, to lick and massage at his tits more. Both hands come up to play with him, and the full weight of his body presses Dan back into the bed. “Fuck, I’m sorry, you’re just- it must be the hormones- oh, god,” Phil hisses though clenched teeth as he tries to pull his mouth back from Dan’s tits; the drag of his leaking cock against his flannelettes was just shy of too much stimulation, yet it wasn’t quite enough. He moans and gives in, latching his mouth over one of Dan’s raw nipples and sucks, desperate to taste him again.

Dan let out a high, hurt sound as he pushes his chest into Phil’s mouth, drags his head closer to suck at his tit harder, and it pushes Phil over the edge as a little more milk trickles out over his tongue. He moans, cock pulsing and soaking his pyjama bottoms; it seems to roll through him forever, renewed by the sweet smell of his little brother.

“It’s good, Phil, it’s so good, thank you,” Dan says, out of breath as Phil pulls back to rest his head on Dan’s shoulder, panting hard. “Here, just-” Dan helps Phil shift onto his side, one leg draped over Dan’s, and Dan buries his face against Phil’s neck; Phil’s arm automatically wraps around Dan and holds him close as he catches his breath.

They lay there in silence but for their heavy breathing. Finally, Phil breaks it:

“So, we should probably get you a pump.”

“Uh huh.”

“… Do you want a pump?”

“Not if the other fucking option is what we just did. Holy shit.” Dan laughs nervously, a bubbly giggle against Phil’s throat, and Phil huffs a laugh in response.

“You still need one, because that’s probably not gonna fly if you need to pump at family dinner,” Phil responds, and Dan reaches up to cover his mouth.

“Less talking, more basking.”

Phil rolls his eyes, but as always, gives in to his little brother.


End file.
